Night’s Promise
by mayfaire
Summary: Zoro couldn't sleep and Luffy just had a nightmare. How will Zoro look at the situation? One-shot.


Night's Promise

Summary: Zoro couldn't sleep and Luffy just had a nightmare. How will Zoro look at the situation? One-shot.

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, all of you know that.

A./N: I really had the guts to write this when I couldn't even complete a week of watching OP! This is my first OP fic so please; do bear with my incapacity to make a more decent fic. Therefore, please do review and tell me that I suck. I thank you.

Zoro stood silently on the deck. It was past midnight but he still couldn't sleep which is a miraculous feat for a person who loves sleeping so much. He stared at the waves tossing around effortlessly on the vast ocean. It was pitch dark but he could visualize such view.

The swordsman sighed. He really wanted to get some rest but sleep wasn't on his side this night. He raked his green hair with his hand wishing that he could at least take a nap for a while.

"Damn…" Zoro muttered to himself.

"Zoro…" The swordsman was surprised when someone called his name at the untimely hours of morning. Even without looking towards the person, he knew who it was. Luffy. He slowly turned around expecting for his captain to lunge towards him, whining for food.

"What is it, Luffy?" Zoro asked nonchalantly. He couldn't see Luffy that clearly in the dark but he was sure that his captain was wearing his pajamas due to the clumsy silhouette he could barely see.

Zoro could hear footsteps coming towards him. He was about to say something when arms suddenly circled around his waist.

"Oi, Luffy…" Zoro uttered while trying to free himself from the younger boy's embrace. But Luffy tightened his embrace more making Zoro sigh in defeat, knowing he could never win from Luffy's stubbornness.

"Zoro…" Luffy said as he stifled a sniff. Upon hearing Luffy talk, Zoro could sense that Luffy was shaking as if trying to suppress a cry. Zoro thought that Luffy had one of his nightmares again that's why the boy woke up. He placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders, trying to comfort him in a way possible.

"Had your nightmares again, Luffy?" Zoro got the silent answer when his captain nodded against his chest. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." Zoro said as he tired to coax his captain.

"No!" Luffy shouted startling Zoro, shocked from his captain's reaction. _What's wrong with him?_ And Zoro's silent question was answered soon enough.

"Don't… don't leave me, Zoro." Luffy said shakily. Zoro, sensing the tension on his captain put a hand on the younger boy's head. He could already feel his shirt starting to get wet from Luffy's tears. _He's not like this when he had his nightmares before_… "What's wrong Luffy?"

"I had this nightmare…" Luffy answered without lifting his head from Zoro's chest.

"I know." Zoro said silently; for the first time not losing his patience with his captain within five minutes.

"And… and I dreamed that all of you left me one by one." Luffy said sadly. "And I thought that you were just going somewhere so I… I asked where you were going."

Zoro could already feel Luffy's body stiffened as if scared to say the next words.

"Then… then Nami said that she, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper will just be away. So I just waved them goodbye. Then you… you came towards me and said something…"

Zoro didn't know what to think of. Luffy had nightmares before but he never cried… _How gore could this nightmare be for Luffy for him to be frightened this much?_

"What did I say?" Zoro found himself asking.

"You… you said they'll never be back." Luffy said. "And then… then you said you'll also leave me."

Zoro didn't know how to react. Somehow, Luffy's dream is true. This journey of theirs wouldn't last forever. Everyone in this ship knows that. Zoro tried to make Luffy understand.

"Luffy, someday, that would probably hap—"

"No! No! No!" Luffy pulled away from Zoro. And the swordsman could only stare at his captain's expression. Luffy, for the first time was… scared. "That's not true! You… you promised me that you'd never leave me! All of you!"

Zoro just stood there, unable to answer. By this time, he should already be pissed from Luffy's unending whines, but this time he felt like sympathizing with the kid. He could feel Luffy clenched his fists as his captain tried to control his shivering body.

Unconsciously, Zoro walked towards his captain and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." Hearing himself say those words made Zoro uneasy. Not knowing if its because what he said was to help comfort his now sobbing captain or because his statement was… _true_.

Luffy who was unable to say anything wrapped his arms around Zoro as he buried his head on his swordsman's chest. He still couldn't stop his tears from flowing. He really was scared that his friends would leave him. He didn't understand it, but Zoro's embrace was all that comforted him. But maybe, just maybe, he could survive even if his friends would leave him. But he could never survive without his swordsman. Not without his first mate. Not without Zoro. "Promise me, Zoro."

Zoro nodded against Luffy's black hair, inhaling the soft scent of his captain.

"Say it me." Luffy said as he pulled his head away from Zoro's chest to face him. He looked at Zoro with the determination he would have in a battle. And Zoro could only stare at those mysterious eyes that he liked. He didn't know why but he swore to himself that he'd never make Luffy cry again. _Damn chivalry_.

"I promise." Zoro replied as he gently touched Luffy's cheek, unable to control himself from touching Luffy.

Hearing his swordsman's reply, Luffy placed his head again back against Zoro's chest, loving the feeling of Zoro's heartbeat against his ear. Luffy faintly smiled, knowing that Zoro would never break his promise. No, not in this lifetime.

END

A/N: Disaster! Uggghhhhh! I know! Zoro and Luffy can never be that OOC towards each other! Maybe it's the caffeine affecting my sanity… I don't really know!

Now I know that it really is a challenge to write about these two. So please REVIEW! Criticisms are so much welcome!


End file.
